Relaxation Cycle
by Tozapen
Summary: Gamzee wants Karkat to relax but of course he has odd means of going about it. Oneshot with tentabulges


Woops another otp/ felt like testing out the alien bulge thing

* * *

"Dammit Gamzee!" Karkat gave a gruff snap. "I said _get off me._"

"Nah bro...you're too motherfuckin' tense," Gamzee's low, scratchy lazy voice filled his ears, "Let me just help a motherfuckin' bro out. I can help ya relax real good. Ya dig?"

"I can relax just fine, you brainless fuckjerk. Now _get off me!_" The smaller troll gave a short, angry breath of air but he didn't continue with any physical protest as Gamzee's slime smelling hair brushed against his face. Kar's hands tightened around the taller troll's forearms, nails digging into skin as he felt a warm breath of air on his neck. "G...Gamzee...ple-..ase"

"I haven't even started yet, brother and you're already all up and tense." The juggalo moved back away from the exposed area. A lazy gaze looked over Karkat's face, an equally lazy smile making the him give a shout of annoyance.

"What the hell do you plan to do then? You fucktardation slime sniffing asswagon." The cusses went on but Gamzee hardly heard any of it. Instead, Gamzee stuck out a longish purple tongue and lazily smiled with it sticking between sharp teeth. Karkat stopped his useless ramble as the bigger troll forcefully slipped the purple colored appendage between his lips. Kar nearly choked as it roughly felt its way around the inside of his mouth, he tasted an absurd amount of slime pies from the tongue, and gave it a warning bite.

He felt the rumble of laughter go through Gamzee. The taller troll only laughed at Kar's timid bite and picked up the shorter troll's head with his hand. Karkat's knees were bent and pressed up against Gamzee's skinny stomach, his fingers curling into the hem of Gamzee's shirt. A low, straggled moan came from the smaller troll as a wave of pleasure came from the deepened kiss. Gamzee felt his hair get pulled roughly by small, angry hands, attempting to pull him closer than he already was, which was nearly impossible. Taking back his tongue, Gam left it hanging out from his mouth, panting in small breaths as he met Kar's gaze.

"You feelin' any more relaxed, brother?" Kar watched the little sliver of saliva that dangled between them move as Gamzee spoke. He only tried to rear upwards, attempting to throw Gamzee off of him and put him below. But Gamzee held still and only moved his hands to the smaller troll's body, long, calloused fingers wrapping fully around weak, bony arms. Karkat gave a little _mmph _of protest as Gamzee connected with his mouth once more.

"This...This is...supposed to fucking relax me?" Karkat managed to sputter. Gamzee moved the abuse on his black lips to the nape of his neck.

"At the end brother. There's a whole motherfuckin' process, ya dig?" The troll breathed against the exposed skin and paused. "'Ey brother, mind lettin' me find out why the blind sister gets so motherfuckin' excited over your blood?"

"_NO._" Karkat nearly jumped from Gamzee's hold, panic taking over his chest as he squirmed to get away from those sharp teeth.

"Easy brother...easy...I won't judge against your blood. You're my motherfuckin' best friend." Gamzee ran a rough hand through Kar's hair, touching his nubby horns. He received a relaxed purr as he toyed with the nubs. Karkat mumbled something about go and fucking himself with a spike but Makara hardly heard. "I'm gunna find out motherfuckin' soon anyways."

"_What?_" Kar got out of his trance, feeling Gamzee's hand move down against his black shirt. "What the fuck do you mean, Gamzee?"

"I needa get you all motherfuckin' relaxed and shit, remember brother?" The hand continued down around his hips, moving back upwards to touch the bare grey skin. "This is how I'm motherfuckin' do'in it."

"_Fuck..._Gamzee..." Kar mumbled, feeling the cold fingers slip him out of his shirt and pinch at the most sensitive parts of his body. The little trickle of panic was still hammering into his chest but it was heavily overrun by Gamzee's touch.

"There we go motherfucker." Makara smiled lazily as he watched Karkat's eyes close at the pleasure of his touch. He picked at the button of his black cargos and silently moved the zipper down. Karkat opened his eyes at the sudden draft that winded at the hem of his briefs. "Just a little bit of relaxation, my brother. We're almost motherfuckin' there."

"Just..." Karkat moved a little so Makara could slip his pants off his body. The cargos gave the impression that Karkat had some size to him, but with his scrawny figure there was hardly anything but a little bit of fat around his stomach and thighs. "Don't...tell anyone the color. _Okay?_"

"I motherfuckin' got you, brother." Gamzee leaned down to lick around his mid section, one of the human kids told him that a belly button was supposed to be there...Messiahs only know what a motherfuckin' belly button was, and none too gently got Vantas out of his briefs. They came off in such a fluid motion Karkat hardly had time to register and cry out in surprise.

To those human kids, trolls had both sexes, whatever that meant. The chubby slit between Karkat's legs opened to give way to a red tentacle like appendage, the heat of the sex came off of it like a burning piece of pie. It was smaller than Gamzee's and Gamzee's sex was the only one Makara has ever seen, considering Tavros wasn't quiet ready for anything such as this and none of the other trolls bothered with him and the quadrants. So Karkat's short sized sex was a bit of a surprise to the Makara.

Karkat's face burned red at Gamzee's pause. He was full ready to zip his pants and run, maybe go to another world and live out the rest of his useless years. But Gamzee held his hand around it, allowing the sex to wrap around his hand in attraction. Karkat gave a little muffled sound as Makara twisted the appendage a little. The whole red sex aflame with pleasure, the feeling of Gamzee's skin felt ten times greater than Karkat touching him with any other appendage on his body. Makara gave a lazed smirk and leaned down to lick at the red genetic material that dripped heavily from the red tentacle.

"It...It's getting all over...the sheets..." Karkat panted a little, Gamzee's hand left the appendage. Makara moved so that the sex pressed against his cheek and curled around his hairline, his tongue moved deep into the slit of Karkat's sex, licking at the deep base, which was the most sensitive area of the whole appendage. Vantas panted as Makara grazed his teeth gently along the appendage and reached his tongue out as far as it could. Red genetic material getting all over his face.

"A little bit of a mess ain't no big deal, brother." Gamzee picked his head up a little, red stains mixed with his black and white make up. Karkat's face only burned redder at the very scene. The tentabulge's tip touching Gamzee's chin. Not even bothering to clean his face, Makara moved back up to Karkat's mouth. Vantas grimaced and forcefully wiped his genetic material away from Gamzee's face. "Nothin' wrong with tastin' yourself."

"It's weird, douchemuffin." Karkat managed to reply. He watched at Gamzee fixed himself out of his own pants, bare chest beginning to stain with sweat while Karkat was nearly plastered with it. Vantas lay there, panting and completely unsure as Makara slid out of his black briefs. Gamzee was practically all skin and bone, any fat that was there was either up around his thighs or his arms but that was it. But the tentabulge told Karkat otherwise. As Makara put his legs on either side of Kar's small body, his purple sex slid out from the slit. The appendage was thicker, longer and more fluid in movement. It dripped purple genetic material, mixing with Karkat's own.

"Ga...mzee..." Vantas managed to spit out, he watched at the purple colored sex touch the tip of his own.

"Ain't no reason to be afraid, brother," Gamzee watched Karkat's gaze.

"_It's as big as my fucking leg!_" Karkat snapped out of his trance.

"Thankfully we're not one of Equibro's motherfuckin' robots. Otherwise we might not be able to _stretch." _Gamzee watched as Karkat opened his mouth a little for protest but stopped as soon as Makara slipped a hand under his back and up to tangle into thick black hair.

He slipped his tongue again between teeth and began to bruise thin black lips. Karkat dug his sharp nails into Makara's grey skin as soon as Gamzee's tentabulge aggressively tangled with his. Makara pressed forward, entering Karkat to reach the pleasure spot once more. Vantas opened his legs a little more, one leg hooked limply around Makara's waist as he grinded into the pleasure point. With every push there came a moan of ecstasy, each moan louder than the last.

"Gam...Gam_zee." _Karkat's voice wavered, his hips moving. His thighs were slick with the genetic material of both trolls, Gamzee's midsection becoming increasingly sticky with it as well. Gamzee closed his mouth over the smaller troll's once more, soaking in every last groan, grunt, moan and even the occasional scream. Karkat pulled away as soon as the feelings in his chest were beginning to overload throughout his whole body.

For an everlasting moment his brain flickered away from all of his problems, sending him into a icy warm coma, just for the moment. Once his head hit the bed, he realized how raw his throat felt, how sticky his stomach and thighs were, how bruised his lips felt and how sore his sex felt with every movement. Gamzee was lazily grinning at him, allowing his own tentabulge to tangle gently with Kar's once more.

"You feelin' better, brother? More motherfuckin' relaxed?" Gamzee asked, pulling himself away from Karkat and onto the open part of the bed beside him.

"I...you...you fucking bulgelicking asseating fuck-" Karkat's mouth was suddenly invaded by Gamzee's fingers. A thumb was pressed under his jaw to keep him from spitting them out.

"Did I not do this motherfuckin' right?" Gamzee narrowed his gaze, a little frustrated now. "Hold on, brother. I have another way."

"Maka-" Karkat didn't even have time to utter the juggalo's name before the fingers invaded his body, a part that wasn't used before. "I'm...too tired, Makara."

"Well you ain't motherfuckin' relaxed." Makara got up once more, flipping Karkat over onto his stomach. "Still cussin' like there ain't no tomorrow."

Karkat could only give out a scream of pleasure as the whole cycle began once more.


End file.
